A vehicle control system may obtain speed indication from a brake system module or other module designed to interpret wheel speed sensor output. Wheel speed sensors are generally direction independent. That is, directional information does not accompany speed indication. Consequently, vehicle direction is typically determined using additional sensors or transmission status. These direction detection methods may continue to provide incorrect information or add cost.